


HotHeads

by 1ShotQueen (Sirens_And_Sailors)



Category: Danny Phantom, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crack Crossover, F/M, Five Years Later, Gen, Minor Character Death, Romance, Snark, Some Humor, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirens_And_Sailors/pseuds/1ShotQueen
Summary: When Drakken Dies, Shego finds herself alone, without an evil Guinness to work for. That is, until she Receives "help" from an unexpected source...
Relationships: Shego/Dan Phantom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	HotHeads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnluckyAlis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAlis/gifts).



It was a Dark and stormy night outside Dalv Co. Labs. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed as a mysterious green clad female figure carefully burned a hole in the glass on top of the roof. She smirked smugly to herself and cut off the alarm. This was almost too easy. For some reason Vlad Masters had a light security force, which made breaking into the laboratory to steal the prototype his company had been developing for a portable Ecto-Portal a cinch.

As Shego entered the lab, she noticed how dark it was, and lit up one of her hands with glowing green energy so she could see better. Huh. Typical science lab, and she'd know, she'd been around plenty. Now, if her information was right, the portal would be- bingo! 

Shego slashed at the keypanel for the vault, and the door slowly opened. Much to Shego's chagrin and frustration, Kim Possible stepped out of the shadows wearing her mission suit. "Really Shego? Stealing again? I thought you'd moved past that."

Shego growled and lunged for her. "Rrr! Shut up cheerleader! You don't know what I'm capable of!"

Kim blocked Shego's blows, but her expression was uncharacteristicly sympathetic. Shego hated it. "Shego, wait! I heard about what happened, it doesn't have to be this way! We can just talk this out, think about how far you've come! This isn't the way! He's lost, there's no getting him back!"

"I SAID, SHUT UP! you and your Dad had your chance to help Possible, but you refused! Nobody would believe me! But it doesn't matter, because I don't need you! I never needed anyone!" Shego yelled, and slammed into Kim using her full momentum, sending her backwards into the machine behind her. 

There was a flash of green, and Kim dissapeared into the portable ecto portal, drifting into the ghost zone. Suddenly, the portal alarm went off. "crossover contamination detected. Jetsoning temporal anomaly." 

"Ugh, just great. This is what I get for listening to Dr. D's stupid "in case of death" video. Serves me right for trying to break him out of ghost jail." Shego grumbled, rolling her eyes before the portal spit what looked like a high tech soup thermos at her. 

"Ow! What the hell?!" Shego yelled, and angrily slashed the thermos open. A greenish mist crawled out of the thermos, and materialized into a man with green skin and white fiery hair, who began to laugh evilly.

"Ugh, just my luck. First Kimmy crashes my heist, and now my prize for banishing her to the nether realm is chuckles, the ugliest genie ever. Go away flame brain, we can skip the three wishes, I'm on a caper." Shego grumbled, shutting down the portal and ripping it out of it's display.

The man stopped laughing and grinned evilly at her. "I think you're mistaken. I'll be taking that. Now hand it over while I let you live." 

Shego shifted the portal into one hand and fired a green energy shot at the guy with the other hand. "No way Sparky! I stole this fair and square! So back off!"

Instead of fleeing in terror, the man laughed, and absorbed the shot with a green shield. "Please! Is that all you got princess? I'm Dan Phantom, conqueror of worlds! could have taken that when I was 14. Let me show you how a real pro does it." 

Dan fired a string of glowing green energy chains at Shego, tangling them around her. He turned a hand intangible and pulled the portal from her grasp. "I'll be taking that; but do please give my reguards to Plasmius when he comes looking for this. See you later...Babe." he grinned, and blew a mock kiss at Shego.

Shego seethed, and her entire body began to glow, bursting into green energy flames. She slashed at the chains, breaking them into peices and lunged for Dan. "You did not. Just. Call. Me. Babe!" 

Dan turned into mist, and reformed behind Shego, smiling smugly as she hit the wall. "hmm, someone has a little fire of her own. Not bad. But you couldn't hope to outclass me."

To Dan's surprise, Shego smirked back. "Y'know, you might be right about that, but you forgot one teensey thing. I just tripped the alarm in the wall panel. And the security droids should be arriving riiiiiiight about….now."

True to her words, a panel in the wall sparked where Shego had slashed at it, and security droids that looked like someone named Elmer swarmed the room. Dan screamed in terror and dropped to the floor in a fetal position. "my eyes! This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

Shego chuckled. "Ha! Take +10 psychic damage! Good thing I studied up on the building security! These metal heads might scare the living daylight out of you, but they do nothing to me!" She walked over to Dan and tried to pull the portal away from him.

"Hey! I'm Dan Phantom, conqueror of worlds! I'm afraid of nothing!" Dan protested from the ground.

One of the Elmer Droids walked up to Dan. "Hey Heartfan! Did you know that Phantom Planet is cannon?" It told him.

"Aaah! Such atrocities! Make it stop! I want my mooommmy!" Dan sobbed, clutching the portal tightly like a teddy bear.

Shego signed, her black heart feeling an unusual pang of sympathy at the somehow familiar sight of an evil grown man cowering on the floor. "Ugh, forget it, this is pathetic. Come on, let's get out of here." She scooped up the crying ghostly bastard man-child holding her loot off the ground, and yeeted him out the window into her hoverboard outside. 

"Syonara suckers!" She told the Elmer Droids, and flew off on her board into the dark night sky.

* * *

A little while later, they arrived at Dr. Drakken's old lab. Shego pried the portal from Dan's grip, and plugged it into the computer. She typed at a few keys, and swore. "butter biscuits! The droids must've fried it somehow."

Dan finally broke his silence. ".... I could fix it, you know." 

Shego raised an eyebrow. "You? Really? What, are you a doctor or something?"

"Not exactly. But- I'm smart. Part of me used to have multiple PHDs a long time ago, and I know my way around ghost hunting tech." Dan admitted, quietly studying Shego tentatively.

"Yeah, maybe. Or, I could outsource. I know plenty of scientists." Shego didn't meet his eyes, obviously bluffing.

"Yeah, but you need me princess. So I'll make you a deal. I help you restart the portal and get in contact with whoever you're trying to bring back, you help me get revenge. Afterwards, we part ways, and never see each other again."

Shego was quiet for a second as she considdered the offer. She'd hate to admit it, but it would be nice to not be completely alone in this....She smirked. "It's a deal. But let's keep it strictly professional. We get this over with, and you get out of my hair. Oh, and call me "babe" again, and I claw your eyes out."

Dan smiled, which surprised him, as rare and terrifying as it was. "Alright, sounds like we got a deal...Babe."

* * *

The next three days Dan spent regenerating his eyes were totally worth it. 

<The End>


End file.
